


The Bartender

by Ninj4Fox2020



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninj4Fox2020/pseuds/Ninj4Fox2020
Summary: After Akzeriuth Luke leaves on his own to the outerlands trying to forget what he had done, fortunately for him, this give's him a new lease on life. Will Luke gain the courage to face his demons and make everything right?, or fail and watch the world die.





	1. New Lease on Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there folks Ninj4Fox here! I decided to make a few changes to this story, the Bar in Daath made little sense to me so I decided to make a village or city that wouldn't be well known to either Kimlasca or Malkuth, more of an area that works under the grid, so expect some shady types and gangs in this story, I feel that it will help things move along smoother as I go along here.  
> Well, let's get this thing started, hope you all enjoy this one.  
> Edited With Grammarly.

The Bartender  
Chapter 1  
New Lease on life

 

Luke stumbled across the large alleyway of an unknown city, fresh wounds littered his body, he looked thin from malnutrition, and his skin was white pale from loss of blood.

 

The boy had traveled from Yulia city to the outer lands after he woke up from being connected with Asch, after everything that had happened with Akzeiuth being destroyed, everyone turning their backs on him, and then finding out that he was just a replica, a simple reproduction of a human being, it was all too much for the young redhead, he quickly left Tear's room leaving the still sleeping Mieu behind, and found a way out of Yulia city, he traveled far and wide searching for a place to seclude himself, hoping to forget about what had all happened, however things didn't work out in his favor as the lack of supplies and constant encounters with monsters made things difficult, after facing a powerful monster and barely escaping with his life, he managed to find himself into a large city in the dead of night.

 

Which brings us back to Luke's current situation, the boy's vision began to blur as he walked further into the alley, his strength finally gave out on him and he fell over knocking over a trashcan.

 

'So this...is how I die huh?' He thought to himself, through the immense pain, he managed to smile sadly. 'I guess it's not so bad.' He thought as his vision darkened signifying that he was about to pass out, just before closing his eye, he barely caught someone walking up to him with a worried expression, he could hear the man call out to me, asking if I was okay, his eye's widened as he spotted the wounds, he called out to his friends calling for help, a second later two more people showed by and tended to him, just before he passed out, he could feel his body being lifted and carried inside, the next moment everything went black.

 

''What have you done Luke?''

 

''I-I didn't Know...I''

 

''What you did was unforgivable; I can stand the sight of you!''

 

''Luke...Don't make me think even less of you.''

 

''Guy?, not you too?!, It's not my fault, it's not!

 

''I was stupid to think there was any good in you.''

 

''NOOO!'' Luke bolted up right from the bed he was sleeping in, breathing heavily and drenched in a cold sweat, haunted by the voices in his nightmares.

 

''He took notice to the unfamiliar room, taking a look around, he took notice of the assortment of antiseptics and gauze on the nightstand next to the bed, looking down he saw parts of his body wrapped in gauze and other bandages.

 

''Where am I?'' He whispered to himself, to lost in thought to hear the quickening footsteps coming closer to the door of the room.

 

The door burst open revealing a middle-aged man running inside the room looking panicked, this of course startled the redhead making him jump and fall off the bed on to the floor.

 

''Oh Shit, are you okay kid?'' The man asked as he ran to the downed noble.

 

''Oww.'' Luke grunted still sore from the wounds he had sustained, he could feel himself being lifted up from the floor and placed back on the bed.

 

Luke took the chance to looked at the man who saved him, the guy looked like he was at least in his early thirties, he had a small beard that went along his chin and was attached to the sideburns on his face, he was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt, a gray vest was worn over the shirt, and finished off the look with a pair of expensive looking snakeskin shoes.

 

''Are you a right kid?'' He asked worriedly.

 

''Yeah...I-I'm fine,'' Luke answered as he calmed his nerves.

 

The man signed. ''That good, I thought something had happened to you when I heard you yell from up the stairs, it's good to know your not hurt.'' The man said.

 

''Who are you?'' Luke asked. The man smiled.

 

''The names Duncan, me and the boys found you outside on the verge of death, fortunately, we had a first-aid kit and managed to patch you up, you lost a lot of blood though.'' The now named Duncan answered.

 

Luke stared at the man before he smiled and laid back down. ''Thank you.'' He said.

 

''Anytime kid, what happened to you anyway?'' Duncan asked. Luke tensed a bit which Duncan noticed.

 

''I...Somethings happened...Some I'm not ready to talk about...Sorry.'' Luke said as he lowered his head, the bangs of his hair hiding the pain in his eyes, however, the man felt the pain from the redhead had felt a bit guilty for prying.

 

''Don't worry about it, forget I brought it up.'' He said. ''Anyway I think It time you meet the rest of the group.''

 

Duncan went to the door. ''Chris!, Hiro!, Ross!, come on up here, the kid's awake!.'' He yelled, a moment later multiple footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, it didn't take long for the men to come inside the room. They all look to be at least 21 or older.

 

Chris looked to be the youngest out of them, he was rather tall and slim, he wore a pair of brown slacks and a white dress shirt, he had a pair of glasses and had a bit of an educated look about him, his hair was a light brown and was styled a little combed back with one small bang of hair showed on his forehead, he looked at Luke with great relief as he saw that the redhead was awake.

 

Hiro was also a tall man, who looked to be the second oldest close to Duncan, he was tall and quite built, though much of his clothing hid it, his shoulders was a dead give away, his face was a bit stoic and emotionless, but his eye had a certain flame behind them, put them together and you get a pretty intimidating figure, however that was all destroyed as the man looked softened as he too was relieved that Luke was okay.

 

Hiro wore clothing similar to Chris, only the color was a light gray, making it almost look white, the way he wore the suit was a bit more relaxed as the top button of the shirt was unbuttoned, his hair was black and slicked back. (Think of Kiryu from Yakuza, I made him similar but not the same.)

 

Ross was the last one, he looked to be the same age as Chris, right off the bat you can tell that the man was rather energetic and carefree, there was a certain mischievous glow to his eyes, he immediately smiled at Luke with a wide grin, somehow this seemed to rub off on the redhead also as he smiled too, the man also wore formal clothing, he wore a pair of Black slacks and a black dress shirt to go with it, he had a few piercings on his ears and on his eyebrow showing he had a bit of a rebellious streak.

 

''Hey there, names Ross Michelle, it's good to see your alright,'' Ross said to Luke still smiling. Hiro decided to greet the boy.

 

''Hello, my name is Hiro Uzuki, It's a relief to see that you're alive.'' The deep but soft-speaking man said. Chris pushed his glasses back.

 

And I'm Chris Myers, I was the one who patched your wounds, it's good to see that you're finally awake.'' He said. ''How are you feeling?'' He asked.

 

''I'm still a bit sore, but I feel a little better, thank you,'' Luke said as he smiled, feeling safe with the men who saved him.

 

''Anytime, I'm just happy you're okay,'' Chris said, he began to check Luke over to make sure the bleeding stopped, much to his relief it did, he just had to place clean gauze on the redhead to prevent any infections.

 

''Thankfully the bleeding has stopped, I just have to remove the old gauze and clean the wounds before applying more, other than that you're in the clear,'' Chris explained as he finished examining Luke.

 

Luke nodded, he was somehow happy that he was saved by these men, When he ventured out of his own, he wasn't against dying, he was going as far as to say that me may have welcomed it, as long as it freed him from the guilt of killing thousands of innocent people, but for some reason he felt that he had somehow got a new lease on life, a life that didn't remind him of his sin, of the betrayal of his most closest mentor and father figure, and finally being abandoned by those he had trusted, when he thought of this, he knew that he had no places else to go, to one to turn to, he was going to have to make a choice on what he was going to do from here on. However, he would ponder on that later, for now, he would stay and recuperate.

 

The four men helped Luke stand and removed the gauze from his body, what showed underneath made the noble a bit squeamish, there was a multitude a fresh scars, some were shallow, a few were deep enough to require stitches to close them, he had no idea that the monsters he encountered injured him that badly.

 

He was led to the bathroom, where they allowed him to bathe and wash off the dried blood from his scars, all the while the former noble was thinking.

 

'What do I do now?, I have no place else to go, I'm sure as hell not going back to Baticul, pretty sure I'll either be imprisoned or killed, and everyone else...I...i can't go back to them either, I know Guy went back for me, but...i just can stand to face him right now, not after what I did.' He thought. A few tears poured from his eyes as he thought of his best friend, he felt bad for leaving the way he did, with Guy waiting for him, but for now, this was for the best. I'm sorry Guy...I just hope you'll forgive me when we meet again.'

 

After washing up, Chris reapplied fresh gauze and disinfectant, while Ross gave Luke some of his old clothes.

 

''Alright, your well enough to start moving around, just don't do any strenuous activity okay?'' Chris said.

 

Luke nodded not wanting to reopen his wounds, Ross smiled.

 

''Gotta admit kid, your pretty tough to survive all those injuries.'' He said. Luke frowned a little he was getting a little tired of being called kid all the time.

 

''Luke.'' He said.

 

''Huh?'' Ross asked confused.

 

''My name is Luke.'' the redhead said.

 

''Oh okay, Not a bad name,'' Ross said with a smile, Luke couldn't help but smile as well.

 

Duncan called from downstairs telling everyone that dinner was ready, everyone went down to the lower level, the moment Luke reached the bottom floor he was instantly hit with a heavenly aroma, he 

 

couldn't explain it, it was almost as good as the smell when the royal chef makes a feast, however, somehow the smell was slightly different, like a different type of food, it made the redhead curious as to what he was going to eat this night, looking around he found the place was a huge diner almost like luxury restaurant, on another part of the Bar was a large bar with rows upon rows of large alcoholic beverages, he had heard from guy about places like these, where people would come to have a good time, from enjoying time with friends, to simply drinking and relaxing after a hard day.

 

'So these are the places Guy talked about, it's kinda nice, think I like it.' He thought.

 

Luke and the others took a seat at the table waiting for Duncan, a moment later the man came out the kitchen with plates on a large circular tray, placing the tray in the center of the table he smiled.

 

''Heh heh, decided to do my special for tonight, thought Luke here may like it.'' He said.

 

''Alright!, dude I always love the steakhouse specials!.'' Ross yelled excitedly, Chris and Hiro smiled showing that they also had a great liking to Duncan's special menu, Luke looked at the food strangely, he had seen something like this before, but couldn't exactly remember what it was, it was when he was reading another catalog when he was curious about the outside world, suddenly another flashback hit him. The book he had looked at was a cooking catalog, there was a certain food called the Hamburger that caught his interest, reading that this food could be made into a nice gourmet meal depending on how you make it, there was at one time when he asked if he could try one, however, due to the dumb ideologies of royalty that was shot down, it was one of the times where Luke basically admitted that being royalty absolutely sucked.

 

Luke took a look around and saw the others digging in, observing how they ate the food, he figured that it was much easier to use his hands instead of a knife and fork, taking up the burger he took his first bite. Luke's eyes widened as the flavor of the burger exploded in his mouth, he couldn't describe what this taste was, he just knew that it was heavenly, for some reason he could tell that everything went together perfectly, the onion, tomato, lettuce, the mayonnaise and mustard, the meat, everything he could taste in the meal just somehow seemed right, he didn't notice everyone looking at him amused.

 

''Wow Luke, if I didn't know better, I'd say this is the first time you've ever had a meal like this before,'' Duncan said happy that Luke was enjoying his special.

 

Luke finished chewing and swallowed the food. ''This IS the first time I've ever tried this,'' Luke answered. ''I've heard about this before from an old friend of mine, but I never tried it...My family was kind of stingy about what food they eat.'' He explains.

 

''Like much of the upper class or Royalty huh? Ross asked. Luke nodded. ''Tch figures, they have no idea what they're missing out on.'' He finished before he started eating again.

 

The others agreed, Luke couldn't help but agree with the man's argument, he noticed that Royal families tend to miss out on a whole lot more than others when their so use to getting everything, In a way he was kind of happy that he wasn't of the Royal family, despite there could have been better way for the news to come out, but he was happy that he got away from that, he didn't need to be more stuck up and stingy than he already was.

 

Everyone ate in silence the rest of the time until the plates were clean, and everyone sighed in satisfaction with full stomachs, Ross seeing that it was the perfect moment, decided to start some small talk to get to know Luke better.

 

''So Luke, where exactly did you come from anyway?'' He asked. ''What with you said earlier, you made it sound like you came from an upper-class family.'' He said

 

Luke thought for a moment, he couldn't tell them the truth about what happened, especially when he's still reeling from the whole situation, for now, he would have to bend the truth a bit and hope for the best.

 

''Yeah, I came from a rich family in Baticul, apparently they were close friends with the king, I always had high expectations put on my shoulders, and I really couldn't hang out with the people I wanted to since they disapproved of them, well my father truly didn't, my mother was more neutral on the aspect,'' Luke explained.

 

Duncan and the other nodded having known about the detestable attitudes and customs of the rich and royalty, it was something they hated with a passion due to countless people suffering due to said customs and selfishness.

 

''This is why I never trust the royal families, they always think that common people are below them, and never do anything for them, it's usually those people with that mindset become tyrants,'' Chris said the others nodding in agreement.

 

''So what made you leave?'' Ross asked. Luke sighed.

 

''I just couldn't stand it anymore, the burdens, the mannerisms, and then the forced marriages just for them to save their wealth and reputation, all it was doing was just destroying me, I couldn't imagine myself getting married to some stuck-up princess, the thing they valued was something I grew to hate immensely.'' Luke finished.

 

Duncan smiled. ''Well since you ran away, you pretty much have no place to go to right?'' He asked, Luke nodded.

 

''Well why not stay here with us?'' He asked. We pretty much own this place, the club, and all, we got plenty of rooms, and we could always use some extra help.'' The man explained  
Luke looked surprised for a moment then smiled, he didn't expect the man to offer him a place to stay, he was thinking of leaving after he had recovered, but he was offered asylum, not wanting to look the gifted horse in the mouth, he made his decision.

 

''Yes, I would be happy too,'' Luke answered. Everyone smiled at the redhead, happy that they could get an extra addition to their team.

 

''Well Luke buddy, welcome to the Serena Bar, good to have you with us!'' Ross said as he warped his arm around Luke's shoulder. Luke looked around to find everyone smiling welcoming his with open arms, he didn't know that a few tears began leaking out of the boy's eyes.

 

For him, it was more than just being saved, given food, or given permanent asylum, for him, it was being welcomed, being accepted.


	2. Changes and First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Ninj4Fox here bringing you a redone chapter of the Bartender, I know that the first chapter was only altered slightly, but because I really could think of much of a different beginning for this one, but I'm going to make the Second chapter completely different, I'm not going to rush this chapter as much as I did the first time, and will most likely go into changing Luke as he stays in the city more and more, his training will come a little bit later.
> 
>  
> 
> If you guy took note of the first chapter, I have decided to take a few references from one of my favorite animes, I won't say it now since I want you all to figure it out, and it will be obvious to many anime lovers out there.
> 
>  
> 
> I've also decided to change Luke style of fighting a bit since I decided to have Luke server all connection to Van, so he will use martial arts to take out his enemies, however by then he would be changed by the environment of the city of the city he lives in, thus, he may not feel as bad about killing others, he still won't enjoy it though, the full scope of his fighting skill he will develop will be told in the story.
> 
>  
> 
> Lastly, I will give Luke some musical skill, this will help Luke's development a little bit more and help him get over Akzeiuth as it's something that makes him happy, the only problem I'm having is when he finally reunites with the others, I kind of have some of it figured out for Luke, I just have to work things out for everyone else.
> 
>  
> 
> Well, i think it's time i finally got things started; i hope you all enjoy reading this as much as i enjoy writing it.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I Do not own Tales of the Abyss, they belong to NamcoBandai, Please support the offical release.

Luke stood outside on the roof of Duncan's bar, he looked out of the sky as he took a puff of his cigarette, despite it being nearly three whole months since he showed up in Vanity City near death, and was taken in by Duncan, Ross, Hiro, and Chris, he couldn't shake the feeling that things for him were going to get a bit hectic, despite how much better things got for him, he knew it wouldn't last forever.

 

'Huh...it's been a while since I've left Yulia city, i kind of wonder how the others are doing." He asked himself.

 

The red head chuckled humorlessly, here he was worrying about the ones who turned their back on him, well most of them did, Guy and Ion still valued him as a friend which he was thankful for, but the others, he still didn't know how he was going to deal with them if he ever comes across them again.

 

"I really can't blame them for giving up on me like they did, i wasn't exactly the best person to be around but...did they have to be so cruel?" he asked.

 

His thoughts stopped when Ross opened the door behind him.

 

"Hey Luke," Ross said with a smile. Luke smiled back at his friend.

 

"Sup Ross." He said as he looked back out in the sky taking another puff of his cigarette.

 

"You look like you got something on your mind," Ross said walking next to the red head. The former noble shrugged.

 

"You could say that." He said. "I was just thinking of the past, and how much has changed since then." He finished.

 

Ross nodded in understanding not exactly having the best of pasts himself, however, the man never really pry into his friends past as he could see that Luke's was still pretty fresh in his mind.

 

"Well boss wanted me to come and find you, wouldn't want to miss out in his famous steaks now would you?"

 

Luke's face lit up when Ross said that. I would miss that for the world," he said as he and Ross ran back downstairs to the bar.

 

Later that Night:

 

Luke entered his room drying off his hair as he just had a relaxing shower, he stopped in front of the mirror in his room and took a good look at himself, his hair was cut shorter but decided to keep it long and tied back into a ponytail. (Think of Walter when his youth is rejuvenated in Hellsing Ultimate, he will be wearing similar clothing, as during his travels he will be wearing finger less gloves, the only difference is that he will have a few piercings, one in his left ear and one in his eyebrow.

 

He had a few visible scars from his encounters from the monsters after leaving Yulia city, he couldn't help but think of how much had changed over the time he showed up here,one thing that Luke had an innate talent for was surprisingly music.

 

Flash Back: a few weeks after was taken in by Duncan.

 

Luke walked into the storage room to put away the cleaning supplies, the night was pretty wild as there were more people this night than usual, the redhead was a bit tired and was ready to get to bed, he walked towards the supply rack and put the cleaning away, just as he did that he had caught sight of something in his peripheral vision, the object was rather large and was covered with a white sheet, curious Luke walked towards the object and pull the sheet off revealing a beautiful white Piano with gold trims on it.

 

"Whoa" Luke whispered and as stared at the Piano with awe. He couldn't help but be amazed by the sheer beauty of the instrument, there wasn't a speck of dust on it, this made the former noble think back on his time in Baticul, there were three things that kept the boy from going insane while he was locked in the manor, Van, Guy, and Music, music seemed to work the best when he felt like he just couldn't take being stuck in the manor anymore, it was his best source of comfort, over the years of playing he had come up with many tunes in his head, one came to mind as he felt he needed to play the Piano, he smiled as he sat down in the chair and began to touch a few keys. testing them out to see with ones were out of tune, after a little tuning of the keys, he began to play, slowly and silently at first, then he gradually began to play it louder as his body began to move with the music, his eyes were closed and had a smile on his face as though he was in heaven

 

Back Upstairs:  
Duncan and the others were getting ready for bed after a busy night; they couldn't help but think about the red head that had become their little brother in over just a month, at first he seemed very reserved and shy, but it didn't take long for him to open up to them, however they had also took notice of the times his emotions would take a bit of a nose dive and was riddled with guilt for some unknown reason, it worried them for a bit but they decided that they wouldn't pry into the boys past hoping that he would tell when he was ready.

 

Things seemed to get better as they began teaching him the ropes of the Bar, they found that he was a very quick learner and is able to take the lead without much supervision, I wouldn't take long before he was ready to take a full job at the bar.

 

Ross walked out of the bathroom, steam flowing out behind him, he walked to his bed and undid the towel that was wrapped around his waist, he put on his pajamas and was ready t call it a night.

 

"Boy, what a night." He said to himself as he yawned. "I got to admit, Luke is one hell of a worker, things are going way smoother now, I think he's ready to-"

 

Ross stopped as he could hear the faint sound of piano keys begin played, the man recognized the sound of the key and was confused.

 

'That sounds like the old piano we got in storage.' He Thought

 

Ross stood up from his bed and walked outside of his room where he met up with Hiro, Duncan, and Chris, each of them listening to the Piano closely. (Bayonetta: Gates of Hell Theme: Piano only).

 

The men silently walked down stairs towards the storage room, once they got there, they saw Luke playing the piano like a pro, the red head was too far into his groove to notice them, the look on his face was that of complete serenity, and calmness, like all of his troubles just simply vanished, the former noble was at peace, after a few moments Luke had finally finished the song, the moment he opened his eye's he nearly jumped out of his skin when he suddenly head clapping behind him, turning around he saw Duncan and the rest clapping with smiles on their faces, Ross had the largest smile on his face he had ever seen.

 

When the boy caught to the fact that they were applauding him, he blushed and became rather sheepish.

 

"Hey Guy's" He said a little embarrassed. Duncan just smirked.

 

"Nothin to be embarrassed about kid, you're one hell of a pianist." He said.

 

"Thanks" Luke said as he smiled, blushing a little more. "Never had an audience before" He added.

 

"Color me Impressed" Ross said, were gonna have to play some music together."

 

Luke's smile widened. "I would like that." He said. The red head yawned as the day's work finally took it's toll.

 

Duncan chuckled. "Alright Luke, get cleaned up and hit the hay, got a few days off to relax." He said.

 

Luke nodded and got up from the seat, Ross, Hiro and Chris, led the red head up stairs while the others covered the piano back up, and locked the storage room up.

 

"Damn that kid's got some talent." Duncan said thoroughly impressed as he walked back up the stairs to his room to turn in for the night.

 

End Flash Back:

 

After everyone had discovered Luke's musical talents, Ross thought it would be a good idea to him and Luke to work on musical numbers together, which the red head was more than happy to do, Ross had wanted to start adding music in order to create more atmosphere to the Club, for when there were parties or just when people wanted to hang out and drink, eat, and have a conversation, for the longest the club always had more of a party feel to it, usually appealing to the rowdy type, but with Luke they could finally play the music like they wanted.

 

Another change for Luke was more violent and a bit more of an eye opener for the red head, as this not only changed his look on life and brought out a darker side of himself that he never thought he had, but also gave him a feared name with in the city.

 

Second Flashback:

Today was finally the day the Luke would finally work full time behind the counter as a Bartender for the Club, the Music was still a work in progress for him and Ross, but for now he was going to focus on his job, the red head was excited and sort of nervous to put everything he learned to work.

 

"Well Luke, I think it's finally time to put you to work, but before that…" He paused.

 

"You're going to need a new look." Ross Finished. Luke was pretty surprised by this.

 

"Agreed." Chris added. "For starter, you'll have to cut you hair a bit, we know you like your hair the way it is, but you have to admit, it might get in the way, especially when you may have to cook at times, I'm pretty sure you remember what happened during culinary training." The man finished.

 

"Luke blushed in embarrassment as he couldn't help but to agree, during his time training to cook, the ends of his hair caught fire when it slightly touched the fire on the stove, thankfully he noticed it quickly and put it out.

 

"Yeah, I remember." The former noble answered.

 

"Secondly, New Clothes, you'll have to get something that's more suitable for work." Hiro added stoically.

 

"Lastly we may do something a little extra for you, do worry it'll look good on you once it's done" Ross said with a smile.

 

Luke smiled, he was happy that hey were all doing this for him, he did feel a bit guilty as it felt like he was taking advantage of their generosity, but he decided that he was going to pay them back in any way that he could.

 

Once Ross and Luke left the Club, they walked down the path into the inner parts of the city, the two had went into the inner city many times before, most of the time their weren't really bothered that much, however there were a few times when there were forced to defend themselves from a mugger, or some upstart gangster trying to give them trouble, it was the first time the red head had got into an actual street fight which gave him a few bumps and bruises as the gangsters got some good hits on him, but he never stayed down and managed to fight them off with Ross's help, it was also the first time he had meet a girl that went by the name of Reina, a woman who was tough as nails and a sharp wit too boot, she was a member of one of the members of the Gavin Family gang.

 

Flashback with in a flashback:

Luke and Ross stood over the gang he just beat down breathing heavily, the adrenaline was began to recede in the red head and the pain was starting to set in.

 

"Ugh Fuck…" He hissed as he dropped to one knee, Ross quickly began to tend to the former noble.

 

"Well now, you're the new guy in Duncan's crew huh? You're pretty tough if you can take some hits like that and keep going." A woman's voice said get the two's attention.

 

There stood a woman who looked at least 29 years old, she had long black hair that was tied into a pony tail, her eye's sharp that were a bit intimidating, her figure was some that would make a man stare in lust and admiration.

 

"Hey Reina." Ross said happy to see one of his friends, Luke couldn't help but stare as he began to blush. "Mind giving me a hand here?" He asked.

 

'Wow, she's beautiful.' He thought. Reina caught the red head staring, she surmised that he noticed that she caught him as he looked a way as his face turned red, usually she would get angry about that, but she just smiled as she thought it was real cute, most men would look at her like a piece of ass, but he had developed an actual crush on her.

 

"Sure." She said walking forward, she grabbed onto Luke's arm and helped him up, and he groaned a bit in pain as he stood up, he began to chuckle a little.

 

"What's so funny?" Ross asked worried hoping that Luke didn't hit his head too hard.

 

"That was…the most fun I've ever had in my life." He said tiredly. Ross smiled as he placed Luke's arm over his shoulder, Reina did the same impressed and slightly amused, they walked a short distance away to the Club, once inside they saw Chris turn around as he was cleaning the bar getting ready for the day, He nearly had a panic attack as he saw Luke's condition.

 

"Luke! What in the hell happened to you?!" He yelled worriedly. Reina decided to calm the man down.

 

"Take it easy Chris." She said. "The boy's one hell of a fighter, and can take some hit's, really gave those guys a bad time." She finished with a smirk.

 

Duncan and Hiro ran in from the back and saw Reina and Ross holding up Luke.

 

"Oh Shit, You alright kid?" Duncan asked. Luke smiled and gave a thumbs up.

 

"Let's get him to bed." Hiro said in a deep voice as he and Duncan began to help carry him since they had to go up the stairs, once they reached his room they laid him on the bed, the red head passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

"What the hell happened out there?" Duncan asked. Ross sighed.

 

"It was Knives, the bastard caught sight of Luke and though he was easy pickens, thankfully he just sent his men after us" He answered darkly

 

"Tch, that punk has been staring trouble for a while now since started his little gang that's branched from the Gavin Family, his men aren't really much, but Knives himself is a tough bastard to deal with, gonna have to talk to the boss about this, the last thing we need is any problems now that the kingpins have made a treaty of peace, don't want to attract too much attention, especially how bold the order of Lorelei are." Reina said.

 

(Just so you all know, the Names of the two main Mafia Families will be the Gavin Family, and the Green Dragon Clan, sorry I couldn't come up something more original.)

 

"Yeah, you're right about that, especially with that asshole Mohs runnin the show, I wouldn't be surprised if he launched a crusade just to take us out, and it's because of men like him I left the order years ago." Duncan said.

 

The others nodded as they had knew of the man's history of being a knight, he was one of the most respected Knights of the order, and he had valued peace keeping preventing wars between the two kingdoms Kimlasca and Malkuth, however things started going in a different direction once Mohs a rather ambitious and arrogant man became grand maestro of the Order, under his control the order assisted in creating wars instead of preventing them.

 

Duncan has suspected that something wasn't right, as the actions of both Kingdoms of Kimlasca and Malkuth acted in the way that was described from the closed score, scores of which was suppose to be hidden and stay hidden from the people of the world, (There are many of you who can figure out where I'm going with this here.) he pushed his thoughts back as he turned his attention back to Luke.

 

"Anyway, Luke may be out for a bit, we may have to take turns on the Bar." He sighed. Reina noticed the man troubled look.

 

"Maybe not, I'll work the bar." She said. Everyone looked at her surprised.

 

"Really?, Have you work at a bar before?" Chris asked unsure. Reina smirked.

 

"Sure, I've worked a few; I worked at small club named the Golden Oasis in Cassadonia when I traveled around for a while before I came to this city." She answered confidently.

 

Duncan's eye's widened as he recognized the name, he smiled a bit. "The Golden Oasis" He said with familiarity, the others recognized it as well.

 

"You know the place?" Reina asked. Duncan smile

 

"Damn right I do, that's my brother Sam's Club." He answered with a fond smile. Reina's eye's widened.

 

"Huh, now that I think about it, you too look a lot a like." She said. Duncan just laughed.

 

"Yeah, were actually twins, I'm older by just a minute." He answered. "Anyway if you've worked for my brother, then I believe you will do nicely." He added. The others agreed. Hiro spoke up.

 

"It's three o clock now, Let's get things ready." He said stoically. Everyone nodded and exited the room leaving Reina alone with Luke who was still sleeping; she looked at him and couldn't help but blush.

 

'Wow, he's got the face of an angel.' She thought. She leaned down and kissed the boys forehead. "See you around Tiger." She said with a smile.

 

Flash Back End:

Thanks to Reina things went smoothly that night, and the issue with Knives was taken care of the following day, the boss wasn't all to happy about one of him smaller branches was stepping out of line, one thing they don't do is attack or haggle civilians with in the city especially with those on neutral ground, as compensation Knives and his group were kicked out of the Gavin Mafia, unfortunately that wasn't the last that Luke would have to deal with Knives.

 

One Week after the whole fiasco Luke and Reina became close friends, the red head looked to her as an tough older sister that had his back, the next day after the whole fight, she took him into the city to get his hair cut, new clothing and a new piercings in his ear and eye brow, due to his new look, he was quickly becoming a favorite in the club, things were fine for the red head, that is until just two weeks after they had dealt with knives and his gang.

 

Luke was out doing an errand for Duncan, he was walking towards the Gavin family location to talk to Reina, the Gavin family's Head a man named Julius Gavin had a soon who's 21st birthday was coming  
up, and Duncan decided to through a special party for the man as he was a friend to Julius, Reina was helping with the setup, Luke was going to meet up with her to help her bring the stuff to the Club, however when he reached the location he saw something that made him panic, he saw Reina sitting next to a building hurt and a knife in her shoulder, she was glaring at Knives and his gang as they surrounded her.

 

"Reina!" He yelled as he ran towards them, Knives turned around and smiled evilly.

 

"Well look who's here, and just in time for the fun, we were planning on using her to lure you here, but I guess this is just as good." He said as he brandished another knife, this was make the former nobles blood boil, this bastard dared hurt someone close to him just for some petty revenge, he looked toward Reina who was on the verge from passing out from the blood loss and exhaustion, she looked at him and spoke.

 

"Take em down" She said weakly before she closed her eyes, Luke's eye's widened as he thought that she had died from her injuries, the feeling he felt at the moment was hurt at the thought that he had lost someone close to him, the next moment was fury, pure and unbridled fury, ( if your wondering where i got the idea from the link will be in the A/N at the end of the Chapter). he had snapped, he balled his fist hard enough to draw blood and he gritted his teeth, he roared in rage out to the sky, the roar could be heard nearly all over the town, this surprised and scared many of the gang member including Knives.

 

Luke stopped screaming and glared at the gang with absolute hatred and red Aura could be seen coming off his body which scared the gang even more, Knives however snapped out of it and yelled at his men.

 

"Kill this son of a bitch!, he's just one damn kid!" He yelled out prompting the men to regain themselves and charge at Luke.

 

Luke charged them too and laid into them with the rage of a Demon, he punched one gang member hard enough the damn near smash his face in the crushing of the man's face could be heard, the man nose got pushed in causing the bone to get push into his brain, the man flew back and his the ground dead, Luke didn't care for the man he was too far into a rage.

 

Another gangster swung a pipe at the red head one for Luke to duck and rise back up grabbing the man by the neck and pick him up in the air before slamming him down into the ground hard winding him, noticing other members closing in he still holding the man by his neck slung him towards the other gangsters taking them out for the moment.

 

One man managed to sucker punch him, but it barely had an effect as he flinched but snarled, the man went for another punch but Luke caught it however and punch the man elbow as his arm was still stretched out breaking his arm,

 

"AHHHHH!" The man screamed bloody murder as he was in immense pain, he fell to the ground screaming, Luke walked toward the man, the man noticed the red head stalk towards him and began to scoot back using his legs.

 

"Please! Please No!" The man pleaded. But it was not heard as Luke simply kicked the man in the head and stomped him killing him.

 

Knives could only watch in horror as his men were decimated by the former noble, other people noticing the noise came to investigate on to come upon a scene of a one sided massacre with Luke roaring and tearing into the men like a man possessed.

 

After a few moment Luke was finally done taking out Knives gang and he was the only one next, Luke turned towards him and began to stalk towards him slowly.

 

Knives in a panic threw the knife in his hand at Luke, the red head noticed this and quickly caught the knife in midair, this scared the gangster even more and he turned to run away.

 

Luke looked at the knife in silence before his grabbed the blade between his thumb and index finger and threw it back at knives as he ran away, the knife sailed through the air catching up to the man before hit true and the blade sunk into the back of his the thugs leg causing the man to scream and fall to the ground face first.

Luke continued to stalk towards the man like a beast stalking it's prey, Knives turned over on his back only to see the red head right in front of him still walking towards him, the thug using his arms to scoot back in in fear.

 

“Please, have mercy!” He yelled not wanting to die.

 

“SHUT UP!!!!!!!” Luke yelled as he kicked Knives in the face hard, not through the former noble went for a ufc mount and proceeded to punch the man repeatedly, after a few second the sounds of a skull being crushed could be heard with every punch, and blood began to pool around the now dead knives, once the thug was dead, the red head finally stopped breathing heavily from the exertion. 

 

Reina who had woken up half way through the fight could only look at Luke in amazement and slight fear, she never knew that the red head could get that angry, she made a note to worn any one of her family to not mess with him, her thoughts were interrupted as pain shot through her shoulder and she groaned, which seemed to snap Luke out of his rampage, he looked to see Reina was alive and trying to stand up.

 

"Reina!" He yelled as he ran towards her in worry, once he reached her he helped her stand up. "I thought you were dead." The red head said tearing up happy that his sister figure was still alive.

 

"Heh, it'll take more than that to take me out." Reina said with a smirk. "But damn remind me to never piss you off." She added.

 

Sometime earlier members of the Gavin Family and a few from the red dragon clan came upon the scene, they were informed of what was going on and decided to investigate and if possible take out knives and his gang as their bosses both agreed that the guy needed to go, what they came upon was something that would be burned with in their minds forever, Knives and his gang were completely mutilated and dead with red head Bartender they had met before in the center covered in blood breathing heavily like a demon, before he snapped out of it and yelled out Reina's name before running to her and helping her up, they quickly got to them to help the woman.

 

Luke noticed the Gavin and Green Dragon members coming towards them, once they reached them one spoke.  
"You did all this?" The Gavin gangster asked amazed.

 

"Luke just nodded. "Bastards had it coming." He said tiredly but still slightly angry.

 

The guy couldn't help but agree, he had been testing the limits of Julius's patience for a while, he just never thought the Bartender would be the one to do it.

 

"Well, that's one problem taken care of, come on I'm sure the boss would like to meet you." The gangster said.

 

Luke's eye's widened in surprise, but followed them while he helped Reina to a location that was at the very center of the city, they enter to find the area full of Gavin Family and Green Dragon members at the center of the group were two people one looked to be at least in his 50's with blackish/graying hair and was wearing a black suit, the other man looked to be the same age and of Asian descent, he wore a strange outfit that didn't seem very common in Aludrant. (Basically He's wearing a Black and Gold Chinese male Cheongsam.)

 

"Reina..!" Julius gasped as he hurriedly stood up from his seat and ran towards them, the man reach her and hugged her.

 

"Thank Goodness you're alright." He said relieved.

 

"Yeah, I'm okay uncle" She said.

 

'Uncle?!' Luke thought as his eye's widened slightly. The mob boss then turned his attention to the red head, which made his extremely nervous, he honestly thought that something was going to happen, something did happen but not how he would expect, he had suddenly found himself being pulled into a hug by the mob boss, Luke was simply frozen eye's wide and confused until the man spoke.

 

"Thank you so much for saving my Niece." He said with much gratitude.

 

"Uh…D-Don't worry about it sir, Reina's like a sister to me, I did whatever I thought was right." He said calming down a little. He watch Reina be escorted out of the room, possibly to the doctors, he hoped that she would get better soon.

 

The man released Luke with a smile. "Please, call me Julius, you've at lease earned that right, besides I heard a lot about you from Reina and Duncan, gotta admit kid, you got some fire I haven't seen in a long time." The Boss said with a smirk. Luke looked a bit sheepish.

 

"Heh Heh, uh thanks." He said blushing a little. The other elderly man nodded and decided to speak.

 

"But don't let that go to your head, young one, there are people out there who are always going to be stronger." He explained sagely.

 

Luke turned to the man and nodded. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lau Shen, and I must say I was impressed with your show." The now named Lau Shen said.

 

You saw that?" Luke asked. Lao just smirked and pulled out a small device and pushed a button, there was a small beep not a moment later a light showed up from the table the men were sitting at, the video played and showed Luke going on a rampage and decimating Knives and his men, everyone else watched and couldn't help but be impressed and a little scared, one thing was for certain, they made sure no to make an enemy of him.

 

Luke had watch and found himself a little scared of himself as he watch the video. "Was that…Me?" He asked.

 

Lao nodded in a more serious tone, "Yes, indeed it was, I can tell from the look on your face that this is the first time you've lost yourself in a rage, thought you are right to fear your darker self, do not let that fear control you, you must embrace it and learn to control it.

 

"How do i do that?" Luke asked. Lau Shen smile.

 

"I will help you, also I will teach you how to refine you fighting, so that you can take out your opponents more effectively and efficiently, this should help you at the bar if you need to take down an idiot that may cause some trouble, just try not to kill them this time." Lau explained.

 

Luke nodded, as he listened to Lau, and understood what he had meant, it wouldn't do good for him r anyone else if he always lost his cool like he did earlier, it would cause unwanted problems that he wouldn't want to deal with.

 

"I accept." Luke said. Lau nodded with a rather grandfatherly smile. "Good." He said.

 

Not a moment later Duncan and the group finally showed up looking worried, they caught sight of Luke and ran towards him.

 

"Luke!, you alright man?" Ross asked worriedly.

 

"Yeah, I got a few bumps and bruises, but I'm alright." Luke answered. Duncan whistled as he watch the footage on the projector.

 

"Never though you had that in you kid." Duncan said impressed. Hiro, Chris and Ross watched and agreed with their boss.

 

"Was killing them actually necessary though?, don't get me wrong I have no pity for Knives but still." Chris said. Luke looked away sadly.  
"I saw them ganging up on Reina, I thought…I thought they had killed her, after that…I lost it." Luke whispered.

 

Chris instantly felt bad after he heard that, he had no idea they would go that far. "Sorry Luke, I take that back, your action were justified." He said. Luke smiled.

 

"It alright, I don't exactly like the fact that I killed them in such a brutal way either." He stated.

 

It just goes to show you're still human." Julius said. "You kill if you must, but never take joy in what you do, sometime things like this is necessary when it's a matter of life or death.

 

Life and Death, Luke was reminded of his first kill on the Tartarus, I remember how it felt to be in the line of danger from his earlier travels, he had learned the hard way how the world worked, but in a strange way he was thankful for what he had learned.

 

Luke nodded understanding the man's words, now he knew that he must change even more in order to survive this world, he couldn't freeze up like he did back then, he would harden himself for the journey he knew that he was bound to take soon.

 

"Well I think it's time to turn in for the night, oh and don't worry Julius, we'll get things set up by tomorrow." Duncan said.

 

"Thanks Duncan, I know I can always count on you." Julius said with a smile. He turned to Luke. "Remember you're welcome here, if there's anything you need just name it kid." He said.

 

"Thank You." Luke said with a smile as he turned as followed Duncan and the other out of the meeting hall, as Julius watched them leave he frowned a little.

 

"Something tells me he hasn't had the best past." He said. Lau Shen walked up next to him.

 

"You noticed as well huh?,yes his eyes a great deal of regret, and I fear that his journey may not be over." He said. Julius smirked.

 

"Well it's a good thing were gonna help toughen him up more." He said. Lau chuckled.

 

"Yes indeed." He said.

 

And help him they did through the month, Luke had gained respect from a lot of Gangster of both the Gavin Family and the Green Dragon Clan, Lau helped him refine his skills in hand to hand combat, and other weaponry, surprisingly the red head had a great affinity with Jeet Kun Do and the weapons he preferred were Staffs and Nunchuku's and so trained in the basics of each style and gave him scrolls to advance it., he was also trained in meditation so he could better control himself and not go on rampages like he had did before.

 

The Gavin Family was impressed with the former noble's imagination with cooking and decided to help him learn other and more exotic dishes.

 

But just when he thought things couldn't get any better, he as one encounter during a delivery that would be the best night of his entire life.

 

Flash Back: (I'm sorry for doing so much Flash Backs please just bear with me.

 

It was just a few weeks after Luke encounter with Knives, it was an experience that was completely new to him, and it had a bit of an impression, it show how dangerous and evil people could actually be, in light of this he became a bit more serious and aware when he was out in the city, he wanted to make sure that he was prepared to deal with the situation if it were to happen again, but it also unleashed a certain part of him he had never felt, and that was a likeness for fighting, for some reason when he fought Knives gang members the rush and thrill gave him a crazy feeling that he liked, it did worry him a bit, but he didn't think too much of it, he was also thankful that he was getting some training from the Green Dragon, it would be useful if he anymore encounters like that again.

 

Luke was behind the bar cleaning the glasses that had been used that day, so far thing had been going fine, despite the place getting crowded sometimes, it was never overwhelming, Duncan and the others were cleaning the tables in the dining room.

 

There was a sudden knock at the door, Duncan dropped what he was doing and walked towards the door and answered it, outside the door was a very beautiful woman with brown hair and brown eye, she wore an elegant but reveling outfit, the club owner instantly recognized the woman.

 

"Hey there Alice, come to order a delivery huh?" Duncan asked with a smirk on his face.

 

"But of course, you know me too well Duncan." Alice said with a chuckle. The woman looked inside the Club and caught sight of Luke, she smirked.

 

"Oh My, I see you got some new blood." She said as many naughty thoughts was going through her head. Duncan looked behind him and saw who she was looking at.

 

"Oh you mean Luke?, Yeah he's the rookie around here, he just started here full time." The man answered.

 

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to send him on a delivery right?" Alice asked in a very seductive tone.  
Duncan just chuckled. "Nah, it wouldn't, besides it's the kid's birthday." He said. Alice's smile widened,

 

"That makes it even better; I'll make sure that my girls will make this the best night he's ever had." She said.

 

The woman began to walk away back to the Brothel to prepare for the night. Duncan couldn't help but chuckle as he watched his favorite lady leave, he closed the door to the club and walked back into the dining room, the others had already finished everything and were sitting down at a table.

 

"Who was that Duncan?" Ross asked.

 

"Oh that was just a customer, who want's some drinks delivered to their place." Duncan answered with a smile that they instantly recognized.

 

"The usual?" The blond asked. Duncan nodded.

 

"Who's delivering?" Chris asked.

 

"I think Luke will deliver this for tonight." Duncan answered as he turned to the former noble who was a bit confused by their behavior.

 

"Me?" Luke asked.

 

"Sure, besides there are some people who would like to meet you." Duncan said with a wide smile.  
The others smirked knowing what was in store for the red head.

 

"Okay, I'll take care of it" Luke said.

 

"Good" Duncan smiled. "Just wait here while I get the order ready" He said walking into the Storage room.

 

Luke turned to the others curious. "Who is it I'm going to meet anyway?" He asked.

 

Chris just smiled. "Oh you'll know when you see it, think of it as a surprise since it's your birthday today."

 

This on confused the former noble more, he shrugged and sat down in the chair and waited, a few minutes later Duncan came back into the room with a small cart full of liquor.

 

"Alright Luke here's the delivery, take it to this address, it's not far from here, just around the corner." The man said.

 

"Okay." Luke said as he took the cart and slip of paper and walked out the door.

 

It didn't take long for Luke to the place, however the place seemed a bit strange for him, he had never been in that part of the city, the women's choice of clothing was a lot more…open, he couldn't help but blush as he saw them, the woman looked at him rather seductively, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being violated by their eye's.

 

Once Luke reach the doors of the Brothel he knocked on the door, a moment later Alice opened the door and smiled.

 

"Ah, our delivery is here." She said while getting a better look at the red head. "And I didn't think they would send such a cutie." She said causing Luke to blush heavily and look a little shy.

 

"H-Hello madam, I come to deliver your order." He said nervously. Alice couldn't help but to smile.

 

'He so polite and innocent, just perfect for my girls this night.' She thought  
"Of course, come on in, let me show you where to put them." She said as she welcomed him inside her smile widening as she closed the door.

 

This night would go down as the best night of Luke's life, that night he had found out many things about himself he had never knew.

 

(Okay, I am not good a making lemons at all, right now I'm studying on how to make a good sex scene in fanfics so please forgive me for no juicy bit's here, so here's the basic on what he experienced that night.

 

But by the end of the night he found out that he's packing a monster that would make any woman happy, liked aggressive women so a good amount of Femdom, he is a masochist as he liked getting spanked by the girls, Urethral Play and other things that I won't go into but you get the idea, basically he was turned into an experienced sex freak, but he won't want sex all the time, he knows how to control himself, but we will be a bit perverted from this moment on.)

 

The next morning while Duncan and the others were getting up for the day, the door to the club open and revealed Luke with a dopey smile on his face, his hair was untied and a mess, his suit wasn't any better, lipstick marked his face where the girls kissed him, and a strong smell of sex came off of him, Alice showed up behind him with a fond smile on her face.

 

Duncan smirked. "How was the night Luke?" He asked knowing the answer.

 

"It was awesome." Luke answered in a satisfied yet tired tone.

 

Duncan just chuckled. "Head up and get cleaned up and get some sleep, today's a free day." He said.

 

Luke nodded and walked towards the stairs, Chris and Hiro were smirking, Ross smiled and rose his hand, the red head smirked and high fived his friend before walking up the stairs to his room he got some clean underwear and his pajamas and went into the bathroom to shower, once inside he took off his clothes and the stench of last night's activities really hit his nostrils he looked down at his love instrument and couldn't help but to feel pride, the fountain man is what the girls decided to call him and the way he got it all last night is something he definitely felt proud of, he looked at his hands and decided to give them a big sniff the smell of female juices was still heavy on them, he exhaled with a smile.

 

"I could get use to this." He said to himself as he turned on the shower and proceeded to wash himself.

 

Meanwhile Down stairs

 

Duncan was talking with Alice at a table, while the others cooked breakfast.

 

"So how did thing go?" Duncan asked. Alice smiled.

 

"The kid's a natural once you get past his shyness and innocence; the girls gave him a nick name calling him the fountain man." She answered with an amused chuckle.

 

Duncan understood what that meant and couldn't help but whistle. "Damn that kid never ceases to amaze me." He said with a proud smirk.

 

"I think some of my girls may have fallen in love with him last night." Alice said chuckling a bit as she stood up.

 

"If you excuse me, I must go tend to the girls, I'll have to give them the night off after last nights fiasco." She said.

 

Duncan stood up and walked her to the door, and opened it, which made the woman smile.

 

"Always such a gentleman." She said as she gave him a kiss on the lips before she walked out the door towards her brothel.

 

Duncan closed the door, and smiled fondly. " What a woman." He said with a chuckle.

 

Back upstairs:  
Luke had already finished his shower and was dressed in his pajamas in his bad in a deep sleep, even in his sleep he smiled as he dreamed of the girls that made him a man.

 

Flash Back End:

 

Luke got dressed into his pajamas and got into bed, he was feeling a bit restless, like something was going to happen soon, and it was going to involve him somehow, he just hoped that he would be ready whenever it happened.

 

The former noble finally went to sleep, not knowing of what the future had in store for him, and the chaos it would ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And done, Whew that took a while, I'm sorry it took me so long to get this done guys, with work going on I barely had the time to work on any Fanfiction, but thankfully I have a few days off, but don't expect the updates to speed up too much, I still have a busy schedule and it may be a while before I can update again, I work on them with the little time I have before bed, but it still take's time for me to get this all done, anyway enough about that, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I put a lot of work into it, now I kind of need your help on the next one.
> 
>  
> 
> Luke will finally meet up with his former comrades again on the third chapter, the problem I have is how to execute it, I thinking of way for Luke and the others too meet up again, I have the interactions after that planned out, I just make a situation that would make Luke meet up with them, one I had in mind would be that he was doing an errand for Duncan and had to travel to Baticul, once he got there he was suddenly contacted by Asch and was forced to save them others from execution, that all I have for now, if it's possible can anyone give any suggestions to add to this?, it would be much appreciated.  
> Also here are a few things that I have to clear up here.
> 
>  
> 
> The smoking. The cigarettes used in this story won't be filled with tobacco, but more like weed without the THC and only has a calming affect nothing more.
> 
>  
> 
> Yes Luke will also drink in this story, but not heavily, and will only get drunk very rarely, I don't want to make a Luke who drinks his woes away, that may come in a different TOA Fanfic, that is someone doesn't do it themselves, that right people I'm leaving it open for you to make a good, sad, mentally traumatized, and slightly bitter Luke story here, if you think you can do it, give it a shot.
> 
> Well I think that's it for now, I have chapter three in the works, just be patient and it will get finished with it sometime soon.  
> Anyway it's time for me to get some sleep, hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> Until next time, this is Ninj4Fox Signing off.  
> JA NE!  
> P.S. Luke Rage was based off of this scene in a game. watch?v=5J2IXWH1Opg&t=169s

**Author's Note:**

> And Finished, sorry if there weren't too many changes, but I decided not to change too much on the first chapter, however, the real changes will start on the remake of the second chapter, the name of the city will be revealed, and I will probably add to Luke hidden talents, I think that will be all for now.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I've been thinking of when and how Luke would reunite with the others in the story, all I know is that it will happen fairly early, so if any are able, please help me with this, remember the suggestions will be on when and how Luke will encounter the group again.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway I have to apologize to you all for the long unannounced break I've been taking, things were starting to get a little overwhelming for me after a while and I needed a little break to get my head on right and focus on one story, plus work as rather busy and I barely had the time, but since things have calmed down and I'm getting a better paying job soon, I got some to time to do this.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I will most tell you all of more changes and the references I got them from on the notes before I start the second chapter, I have a feeling you'll like this one, since this will give Luke a rather large backbone in this story, others might figure it out immediately, if you do congrats.
> 
>  
> 
> Well, it's time for me to get going, Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, just so you know I only made slight edits to the same first chapter I did a while back, but the second chapter will be totally different. Alright, until next time, This is Ninj4Fox sighing off.
> 
>  
> 
> Ja Ne.


End file.
